


Occidental rime avec inconfortable

by Suzuka



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Humor, One Shot Collection, old story
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzuka/pseuds/Suzuka
Summary: Il voulait qu'ils s'habillent comme l'armée opposée, il était fier de son idée... Mais bien vite Hijikata et les autres ont déchanté. Pas facile de s'accoutumer à la dernière mode occidentale quand on a passé sa vie en kimono et sandale...





	1. Le nœud qui fait la différence - Saito

**Author's Note:**

> Il s’agit d’une série de One-shot humoristiques chacun dédié à un personnage, mettant en avant les petites difficultés qu'ils ont dues rencontrer quand il sont passés du kimono aux vêtements occidentaux.  
> Neuf OS sont prévus, un pour chaque personnage. Ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose de grandiose. Ces OS sont très courts et ne volent pas bien haut. C'est juste que j'ai pensé "mais quand même, ils se sont bien vite adapté à cette nouvelle mode après avoir leur vie en kimono", d'où l'idée de ces petits OS
> 
> Bonne lecture

Hajime Saito était un samourai droit et fier, possédant un honneur sans faille, des convictions qu’il suivait avec dignité, une sagesse et une dextérité hors du commun malgré sa tare d’être né gaucher. Mais pourtant, aujourd’hui, en jour ce d’hivers, le capitaine aux yeux bleus se trouvait dans une position délicate.

Il avait toujours respecté les ordres, sans ciller, croyant aveuglement aux doctrines d’Isami Kondo et Toshizô Hijikata. Le Shinsengumi était tout pour lui, ces capitaines avaient reconnu en cet homme, rejeté de tout dojo, un vrai samourai.

Mais pourtant…

Aussi dévoué qu’il pouvait l’être, Saito n’adhérait pas, mais alors pas du tout, au caprice soudain de son supérieur de leur faire porter à tous des tenues occidentales. Plus que le fait de ses sentir compressé, de s’être ridiculisé en essayant la tenue qui lui avait été attribué parce qu’il avait décalé les boutons, voilà maintenant que cet accoutrement le ralentissait lors de leur marche en ville, l’éloignant progressivement, lentement mais sûrement, du groupe.  
Ca allait mal, bientôt on allait croire qu’il était malade, fatigué ou pire encore qu’il tentait de déserter. Ce n’était ni l’un, ni même les autres, son handicap venant plutôt de ce qu’il portait aux pieds. Comme il regrettait ses bonnes vieilles chaussures japonaises ! Maintenant, il se devait de s’habituer à ces bottes qui menaçaient à chaque fois de le faire se déchausser :

« Saito ? Tu suis ? demanda la vice-capitaine aux yeux améthystes qui avait enfin remarqué que le jeune homme traînait  
\- Oui, mentit remarquablement le taciturne en affichant son habituel regard froid.  
\- On dirait que tu as du mal à marcher. »

Bien malgré lui, Saito rougit. Hijikata avait donc remarqué sa démarche lourde, ses pas de canard, sans parler de sa lenteur déconcertante bien peu habituelle chez cet homme qui ne laissait jamais apercevoir la moindre faiblesse :

« As-tu mal quelque part ? insista le démon qui pour cette fois s’était transformé en homme doux qui s’inquiétait pour l’un de ses meilleurs hommes.  
\- Il n’y a vraiment aucun problème, ne vous en faîtes donc pas pour moi » affirma encore Saito même s’il savait que ce n’était pas vrai. C’est qu’à force d’essayer de garder ses pieds bien chaussés, ses mouvements de cheville lui donnaient des crampes aux mollets. 

Le brun s’approcha de lui, le détaillant des pieds à la tête. Lui avait l’air déjà tellement à l’aise dans son pantalon et sa chemise à bouton, marchant comme à son habitude, à croire qu’il avait toujours porté ce genre d’accoutrement… Enfin, il faut dire aussi que ni Hijikata, ni les autres n’avaient pas cette ficelle qui faisait toute la différence :

« En fait, commença quand même à avouer Saito qui n’aimait pas mentir à son supérieur, je crois que mes chaussures sont trop grandes…  
\- Si tu nouais tes lacets, elles tiendraient mieux.  
\- Hein ! »

Hajime baissa ses yeux en direction des deux ficelles jumelles qu’il avait anarchiquement rentrée dans les bottines, ne sachant à quoi elle pouvait bien servir à part le gêner. Bien que ce soit rare chez cet homme calme, Saito avait pesté quand il s’était lamentablement retrouvé au sol après s’être enroulé les pieds dans ces cordelettes. Fort heureusement pour lui, il était seul à ce moment-là :

« Les nouer ? demanda le jeune homme à son supérieur.  
\- Tu ne sais pas faire des lacets ?  
-… Je ne sais pas ce que sais… » répondit honnêtement le jeune samourai en continuant de rougir, maudissant son ignorance, sa honte étant telle qu’il était sur le point de se faire le seppuku pour mettre ainsi son supérieur dans un embarras pareil. 

Un long silence s’installa entre les deux hommes, ce mutisme étant troublé par les discussions basses des passants et les ricanements peu discrets des autres hommes. Hijikata soupira, n’en croyant pas ses yeux. Etait-ce bien le taciturne capitaine de la troisième division, habituellement froid et tranchant, qui était en train de lui jeter un regard de petit garçon suppliant, avide d’apprendre la technique de la boucle magique qui ferait tenir ses chaussures :

« Comment dois-je m’y prendre, vice-capitaine ? »

Etait-ce bien Hajime Saito en face de lui ?  
Des tas de questions se bousculèrent dans la tête du brun : ces nouveaux vêtements leur donnaient-ils une autre personnalité ? Saito avait-il des risques de périr sur le champ de bataille si ses lacets venaient malencontreusement à se défaire durant un combat ? Probablement était-il utile de lui apprendre la sûreté des double-nœuds ! 

Comme quoi une simple ficelle faisait toute la différence.

Toshizô Hijikata commençait déjà à regretter d’avoir opté pour cette nouvelle mode… 

« Pourquoi suis-je le seul à avoir des lacets ? demanda alors timidement le capitaine de la troisième division. Est-ce là une manière de me démarquer, de me donner une différence par rapport aux autres parce que je suis gaucher ?  
\- Mais non ! s’indigna Hijikata abasourdi par de telles paroles. C’est sans doute parce que tes chevilles sont trop fines, contrairement à d’autres » répondit alors le vice-capitaine en regardant les gestes vantards de Shinpachi qui profitait de cet arrêt pour faire une nouvelle démonstration de ses muscles.

C’était une excuse bidon, mais Saito l’accepta. Commença ensuite pour lui l’apprentissage des lacets, comme quoi un homme n’a jamais fini d’apprendre !


	2. Les grandes tailles font de grands pieds - Sanosuke

Sanosuke Harada, capitaine de la dixième division du Shinsengumi et lancier officiel de la milice, pouvait se vanter d’être un des plus grands hommes de leur groupe. Du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt, il surplombait largement la plupart des hommes et même ses supérieurs hiérarchiques à tel point que beaucoup s’étaient demandés si cet homme n’avait vraiment que du sang nippon dans ses veines, les japonais étant en général de petite taille.  
En plus de sa grandeur démesurée, sa stature d’homme viril ajouté à son sourire et son tempérament aimable et bon vivant, tout cela accroissait également sa popularité auprès de la gent féminine. Depuis toujours, des demoiselles juvéniles aux dames âgées, en passant par les courtisanes, toutes ne tarissaient pas d’éloge envers ce jeune homme qui avait fini par trouver ça normal, au grand désarroi de son ami Shinpachi qui lui, au contraire, avait bien du mal à attirer l’attention.

Quand il eut enfin réalisé sa grande chance, c’était le cas de le dire, Sanosuke se mit à remercier les Dieux de cette faveur qu’ils lui avaient accordée.

Mal lui en prit…

Le jour arriva où Sanosuke maudit sa grande taille et les grands pieds qui allaient bien entendu avec.

Tout avait commencé avec les couturiers qui s’étaient affolés en le voyant. Sa grandeur était telle qu’ils durent se monter les uns sur les autres pour parvenir à prendre ses mesures, baragouinant des critiques comme quoi ils allaient devoir user d’une grande quantité de tissu pour un seul homme. Ils devaient être tellement exaspérés de cette surprise, pensant déjà à leur faillite, qu’ils bâclèrent les mesures. Le rouquin l’avait senti de suite, il était serré dans les vêtements occidentaux confectionnés spécialement pour lui.

Mais s’il n’y avait que ça…

A force de mouvements, le tissu avait fini par s’étirer et épouser parfaitement son corps appétissant, ce qui n’était pas le cas de ses nouvelles chaussures pas vraiment décidées à s’adapter à sa pointure exubérante. D’abord inconfortables, elles étaient vite devenues des instruments de torture. Ah, comme il regrettait les bonnes vieilles waraji¹ nippones où il pouvait librement bouger ses doigts de pied. Là, en plus d’être complètement opprimé, une gêne était apparue au fur et à mesure de leur marche, plus particulièrement au niveau de ses gros orteils et au dessus de ses talons.

A leur première escale, il put enfin voir les coupables : des petites poches d’eau très douloureuses s’était formées, rendant la marche particulièrement incommode. 

Malgré tous ses efforts, le sourire du lancier s’était éteint tellement la douleur devenait insoutenable à chaque nouveau pas. Sous son épaisse chevelure rouge coupée au carré, il élaborait multiple stratégies pour tenter au mieux de se soulager et de rester discret, mais bien vite sa démarche boiteuse fut remarquée par le vice-capitaine qui commençait vraiment à s’impatienter :

« Harada, toi aussi tu traînes ! Tu n’as de lacets comme Saito que je sache, alors c’est quoi ton problème ? »

A cette remarque, les joues du gaucher prirent la couleur des cheveux du lancier et il se mit à regretter sa vieille écharpe blanche derrière laquelle il pourrait aisément se cacher :

« Je m’excuse Hijikata-san, je ne suis pas encore très à mon aise dans cette tenue mais ça va aller, se justifia le lancier en s’inclinant quelque peu devant son supérieur mais en restant quand même bien plus haut que la tête du vice-capitaine.  
\- Dépêche-toi de t’y habituer, il en ira de ta vie sur le champ de bataille. » maugréa l’homme aux yeux violets avant de relancer l’itinéraire.

Le répit du lancier fut de courte durée, et il reprit sa marche en tentant bien difficilement de garder le rythme. Grimaçant, retenant des gémissements, sautillant d’un pied sur l’autre de façon peu discrète, déjà qu’avec sa taille il ne passait pas inaperçu, Sanosuke commençait vraiment à penser que les proportions démesurées de son corps n’étaient pas là une bénédiction mais plutôt une malédiction :

« Yo Sano, tu marches vraiment comme un vieillard, quand je pense que tu es plus jeune que moi ! C’est sans doute parce que tu ne t’entraînes pas assez dernièrement, contrairement à moi. Mes muscles sont en pleine forme, vise-moi ça. » fanfaronna le capitaine de la seconde division, ne manquant pas l’occasion de montrer ses biceps et impressionner les demoiselles aux alentours. 

En d’autres circonstances, Sanosuke aurait sûrement ri des pitreries de son confrère mais sa souffrance actuelle était telle qu’elle l’irritait et il dut se retenir pour ne pas cogner l’homme aux yeux bleus qui impressionnait ou plutôt effrayait les filles qu’il croisait, ayant droit également à un regard sévère du démon posté à l’avant du convoi.  
C’était de soutien dont avait besoin le lancier, pas d’être nargué.

Les yeux couleur soleil de Sanosuke se posèrent sur le capitaine Kondo, le seul homme encore vêtu d’habit traditionnel et dirigeant le convoi fièrement installé sur son cheval.  
Malgré sa loyauté et toute sa bonne volonté, Sanosuke avait atteint ses limites du supportable. Toute sa bonne humeur habituelle s’envola pour laisser place à ce masque de froideur qu’il se réservait pour les combats avec l’ennemi. Il trouvait la décision d’Hijikata injuste de les obliger à se vêtir ainsi, il jugea le capitaine Kondo hautain de se positionner plus haut que les autres hommes. Shinpachi avait sans doute raison quand il disait qu’il avait changé depuis qu’il avait obtenu le titre de Daimyo.  
Plus encore, le rouquin maudissait le ciel d’avoir fait de lui un homme grand, il insulta intérieurement les couturiers qui avaient mal fait leur travail, et il traita les pauvres bottines de tous les noms d’oiseaux, faible revanche pour le supplice qu’il était en train d’endurer. Un voile de noirceur commença à dangereusement l’entourer jusqu’à ce qu’une petite voix aiguë s’élève dans les airs :

« Hijikata-san, arrêtez-vous, Harada-san ne va pas bien. »

C’était Chizuru qui, en bonne fille de médecin, avait immédiatement remarqué qu’il y avait quelque chose qui n’allait pas :

« Harada-san, avez-vous mal quelque part ? »

Ce petit visage rond exprimant l’inquiétude agit comme un baume pour le lancier qui regretta pendant un instant de s’être laissé allé à de si noires pensées. Celui à maudire, c’était lui-même qui se laissait battre par une maudite paire de chaussures occidentales tandis que cette demoiselle luttait chaque jour contre sa peine d’être séparé de son unique parent. Elle faisait également face aux colères d’Hijikata avec un calme déconcertant forçant le respect, et elle n’exprimait jamais ses craintes d’être traquée par les oni et même par Sannan qui voulait la saigner.  
Elle, elle était petite, ne savait pas se battre, mais elle restait forte.

Sanosuke se redressa, sourit et tapota la tête de la demoiselle comme il avait l’habitude de le faire :

« Merci Chizuru, ça va aller je pense, il n’y a rien de grave, lui assura le lancier.  
\- Ne le cachez pas Harada-san, vous avez vraiment l’air de souffrir, et vous avez du mal à marcher, voulut s’assurer l’oni femelle.  
\- Je ne suis pas habitué à marcher dans ces chaussures. Je pense que les frottements m’ont fait des petites plaies qui me piquent, mais ça va aller. Shinpachi va m’aider jusqu’à notre prochaine escale, pas vrai Shinpachi ?  
\- Hein ! s’exclama le capitaine aux yeux bleus qui n’avait rien remarqué, rien entendu non plus, trop occupé à regarder les ravissantes créatures autour de lui.  
\- Merci beaucoup Nagakura-san.  
\- Mais c’est avec plaisir, Chizuru-chan, répondit instinctivement l’idiot de service qui ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait mais qui ne pouvait pas résister à cette gentille demoiselle, probablement la seule en cette terre qui lui accorde un peu d’attention.  
\- J’inspecterai vos blessures dès que nous nous arrêterons, Harada-san, déclara Chizuru qui tenait à respecter la promesse faite au défunt Yamazaki de veiller sur tout le monde.  
\- On peut y aller maintenant ? » tonna la voix grincheuse d’Hijikata.

Si ce ralentissement et cette agitation avaient eu le don d’énerver une fois de plus le tatillon et acariâtre vice-capitaine, ils furent une vraie aubaine pour Saito qui avait réussi à se faire oublier après son humiliation de ne pas connaître les lacets.

Comme quoi le malheur des uns faisait le bonheur des autres !

Le convoi se remit en route, mais cette fois Sanosuke, soutenu par Shinpachi, avança avec le sourire. Ce n’était pas des maudites ampoules aux pieds qui le feraient flancher !

Mais ce fut là une des pires douleurs qu’il eut à endurer…

\\******/

¹ Waraji : sandale japonaise faite de corde de paille de riz, c’est les chaussures que semblaient porter les personnages dans Hakuouki. Allez donc voit comment c’est fait, Google est votre ami. 


	3. Moulant est synonyme de non extensible - Shinpachi

Si la plupart des membres du Shinsengumi n’appréciaient guère leur brusque changement de mode vestimentaire à laquelle ils s’accommodaient plutôt mal, ce n’était pas le cas Shinpachi Nagakura qui aimait ces textiles moulants qui mettaient plus en valeur son corps musclé dont il était si fier.

De son torse viril à ses bras durs et gonflés, en passant par ses tablettes de chocolat, Shinpachi se ravissait des regards intéressés des demoiselles qui cachaient leurs rougeurs derrière les larges manches de leur kimono. Son sourire n’avait jamais été aussi large que durant cette campagne. Alors qu’ils se dirigeaient tous vers le château de Kôfû qu’ils avaient pour mission de conquérir, le samourai au bandeau en avait oublié les discordes et ses désaccords avec Kondo. Son ravissement était tel qu’il ne remarqua même pas la boiterie de don ami Sanosuke qui traînait jusqu’à ce que Chizuru lui confie la tache de la soutenir :

« La roue tourne Sano, fanfaronna le capitaine de la seconde division, un bras autour des épaules de son ami. J’ai du style maintenant moi. Regarde, j’ai même changé de bandeau pour m’accorder parfaitement avec ma veste. Si c’est pas du génie ça !  
\- Et je peux savoir ce que tu as fait de l’ancien ?  
\- Je l’ai donné à la vendeuse en remerciement de son beau sourire. Tu l’aurais vu Sano, on aurait dit qu’elle était amoureuse de moi.  
\- C’était surtout un sourire commercial, et je pense que ton vieux bandeau a déjà fini au fond d’une poubelle, tenta de lui expliquer Sanosuke presque agacé par le comportement immature de son ami, ses douleurs aux pieds exacerbant son irritabilité.  
\- Ce que t’es méchant Sano, s’emporta alors l’homme aux yeux bleus, tu es juste jaloux de ma popularité et de mon corps magnifiquement sculpté… A moins que tu ne supportes pas que je fasse du zèle aux demoiselles. Navré mon ami, mais je ne suis pas de ce bord là… »

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que Shinpachi se retrouva éjecté plusieurs mètres à l’avant du convoi par un Sanosuke en colère. La tête plantée dans la terre, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Hijikata vint le piétiner et l’accabler de tous les noms en lui reprochant de ralentir leur marche.

Lors de leur escale suivante, Shinpachi pleurnicha parce que Chizuru ne s’occupait pas de lui et de ses multiples contusions, sans parler de son énorme bosse à la tête. La jeune demoiselle courrait dans tous les sens pour servir à tous de quoi de se désaltérer et fut longuement accaparée par Sanosuke et ses terribles ampoules aux pieds. En plus, histoire de provoquer son ami et se venger de ses propos déplacés, le lancier ne se gêna pas pour pousser des soupirs d’aisance, montrant ainsi qu’il profitait bien des soins de leur petite protégée.  
Shinpachi râla et se morfondit dans la nourriture pour se consoler et éviter d’exploser de colère face à cette injustice la plus complète. Il dévalisa le stock de nouilles du restaurant dans lequel ils faisaient escale et marmonnant des « Sale manipulateur » :

« Tout, ce n’est de toute façon que de la jalousie »

Après s’être bien rassasié et négligé un peu trop son ventre quelque peu débordant suite à ce copieux repas, Shinpachi ambitionna la périlleuse tache de se passer lui-même un onguent dans le dos, décoction du défunt Yamazaki. Seulement, ses muscles le gênèrent. Il n’avait pas assez de souplesse pour s’étaler la lotion dans cette partie difficilement accessible du corps. Il sentit les manches de sa veste le serrer, et dans un ultime effort il entendit comme le bruit d’une déchirure :

« Je sens comme un courant d’air dans mon bras…  
\- Nagakura-san, s’écria la brunette qui crut qu’il s’était fêlé le muscle, allez-vous bien ? Est-ce que vous avez mal ? »

Ravi de constater que leur petite protégée s’intéresse enfin à lui, Shinpachi en oublia son étonnement et se dressa fièrement devant la demoiselle qui en eut un geste de recul :

« Rassure-toi Chizuru-chan, tout va absolument bien, ne sous-estime pas mon corps robuste comme un roc. Regarde-moi donc ces muscles, sais-tu combien d’années d’entraînement il m’a fallu pour me forger ce corps dont rêverait n’importe quel homme ?  
\- Shinpachi ne peut pas s’en empêcher, soupira le rouquin en voyant les gestes vantards et exagérés de son ami. Peut-être est-ce là sa méthode pour oublier nos tracas.  
\- Euh, Nagakura-san, vous ne devriez pas faire de gestes si amples… tenta de l’avertir de la jeune femme qui voyait bien que les coutures pourtant neuves s’endommageaient déjà.  
\- Hein, que dis-tu Chizuru-chan ? Tu en veux encore ? A ta guise, je suis en pleine forme, pas comme le grand dadais là-bas qui sait plus aligner deux pas.  
\- J’aimerais bien t’y voir moi » riposta Sanosuke qui était bien sûr visé.

Chizuru agitait ses bras mais rien ne semblait arrêter la danse endiablée de Shinpachi. Ses membres allaient dans un sens puis dans l’autre, chacun de ses gestes faisait ressortir ses muscles et affaiblissait les fils qui retenaient ses vêtements neufs. Dans un ultime effort, Shinpachi abaissa ses hanches, força sur ses cuisses, plia ses genoux… C’en fut trop pour le pauvre pantalon qui se déchira complètement au niveau de son arrière-train, dévoilant à tout son magnifique sous-vêtement blanc.  
Il y eut un silence à cet étrange bruit, bien que la plupart ait compris de quoi il s’agissait. Presque l’intégralité des regards se faisaient insistants dans la direction du capitaine de la seconde division, et notamment celui d’Hijikata chez qui une aura noire et plus que menaçante était en train de s’évaporer de son corps :

« Pourquoi ce regard Hijikata-san ? Je ne fais rien d’autre que de la distraction ajoutée à des exercices, plaida Shinpachi qui lui n’avait rien à se reprocher.  
\- Nagakura-san, je crois que votre pantalon… comment dire… s’est craqué. »

Shinpachi se retourna tout en poussant un "Hein" de stupéfaction, offrant le tous le magnifique spectacle de son habit déchiré et de son sous-vêtement où trônaient d’étranges traces dont tous et toutes, guerriers, serveurs et cuisinier compris, ne préféraient même pas en connaître la nature.

L’aura menaçante, pour ne pas dire carrément effrayante, s’agrandit autour du vice-capitaine qui finit par exploser de colère et traiter ce pauvre Shinpachi se tous les noms d’oiseau, lequel se rendait enfin compte de son accoutrement. Pour mettre fin à ses souffrances, Chizuru alla timidement demander si le restaurant possédait un petit kit de couture afin de réparer les dégâts :

« Chizuru-chan est tellement aimable, pleurnichait presque l’homme au bandeau ému de tant d’attention.  
\- Chizuru, donne-moi ça, ordonna le grincheux vice-capitaine quand la jeune fille put récupérer le nécessaire pour recoudre le pantalon déchiré.  
\- Ah je vois, pensa Shinpachi, il veut épargner à Chizuru-chan le spectacle de me voir en sous-vêtement. C’est très délicat Hijikata-san, je comprends votre popularité et les yeux doux que vous faits Chizuru-chan. Vous êtes très attentionné avec elle. Hijikata-san, demanda Shinpachi tout guilleret à la pensée que sa gentille petite sœur de cœur ait le pouvoir d’attendrir ce démon, vous savez coudre… »

SBAF

Shinpachi venait de se recevoir le kit de couture en pleine poire par un Hijikata en furie qui, tel un parfait démon, avait su duper la naïve Chizuru pour qu’elle lui donne l’arme qui l’achèverait :

« Qu’est-ce que ça signifie, Hijikata-san ! grogna Shinpachi qui avait une aiguille à coudre planté dans la joue. Vous avez failli me crever l’œil !  
\- Ainsi tu aurais moins regardé les filles. Shinpachi, ce n’est pas le moment de faire le singe. Recouds-moi en vitesse ce falsard et on se remet en route.  
\- Où est-ce que vous avez appris ce mot, Hijikata-san ! »

Shinpachi n’avait bien sur jamais touché une aiguille à coudre de sa vie. Lui qui avait passé sa jeunesse à se battre et jouer les durs, puis à s’entraîner au kenjutsu une fois adolescent, il se souvenait avoir de nombreuses fois ramené des kimono usés à sa mère qui les rafistolait et lui rendait comme s’ils étaient neufs. Aujourd’hui, l’homme aux yeux bleus comprit le travail qu’il donnait. Coudre un vêtement s’avérerait être une tache minutieuse et compliquée, encore plus quand aucune aide ne se présentait à pour lui donner des conseils. Chizuru aurait volontiers surmonté sa timidité de voir un homme en sous-vêtement, mais Hijikata lui avait formellement interdit d’aider le capitaine.  
Au final, il fallut plus d’une heure à Shinpachi pour rabibocher grossièrement le derrière de son pantalon désuni. Lui qui était si heureux de cette nouvelle mode, il changea radicalement d’avis. Maintenant, il savait qu’il se devait de faire attention à ses mouvements sous peine de se retrouver la risée de la troupe :

« Et comment je vais faire sur les champs de batailles ? » se demanda-t-il alors que le groupe reprenait leur marche.

Cette fois, ce n’était pas les murmures d’admiration qu’il récoltait mais plutôt les rires moqueurs de la part des demoiselles qu’ils croisaient, sans parler de Sanosuke qui ne cessait de le narguer en prévoyant déjà de tout raconter à Heisuke, et même la douce Chizuru ne pouvait se retenir de pouffer.  
Pour couronner le tout, dès que Shinpachi ouvrait la bouche pour grogner, c’est au regard noir d’Hijikata qu’il se confrontait.

Finalement, ces nouveaux vêtements moulants et non extensibles s’avéraient être plus une malédiction qu’une bénédiction.


	4. Couper ses cheveux allège sa tête - Heisuke

Heisuke ressentait l’irrépressible envie de se laver. Pour cause, il ne s’était jamais senti aussi crasseux depuis qu’il portait ces vêtements moulants. Bien vite, il s’était rendu que le tissu avait du mal à glisser sur sa peau sale, rendant ardue la simple tâche de l’enfiler. Mais en plus, et surtout, il se souvenait de la mine de dégoût de Chizuru lorsqu’elle avait emmené ses bons vieux vêtements japonais avec elle.

De tout temps, Heisuke n’avait pas le souvenir d’être un maniaque de la propreté comme son confrère Saito, mais il avait pris de nouvelles résolutions avec cette nouvelle mode. A partir de maintenant, il irait aux bains publics une fois par semaine et n’oublierait pas sa toilette quotidienne. Après tout, même s’il se faisait passer pour mort, il pouvait très bien se mêler à la population sans dévoiler son identité civile répertoriée dans les archives des guerriers officiellement décédés.  
Son dernier problème restait Sannan qu’il n’osait quitter des yeux, encore plus maintenant que tous ses compagnons "vivants" s’étaient absentés pour une campagne à laquelle les rasetsu n’étaient pas invités. Heisuke héritait donc de la surveillance des faits et gestes de Sannan, une lourde responsabilité lorsque l’on connaît les penchants diaboliques du savant fou, obsédé par la recherche et la quête de nouveau cobaye. Qui disait qu’une ribambelle de rasetsu n’allait pas naître juste le temps qu’Heisuke s’absente une heure pour se rendre aux bains, tel un chat qui vous fait ses petits dans votre dos. Non, il ne voulait pas courir un tel risque, le risque de se faire tuer par Hijikata, même s’il était déjà mort… Bref, son unique solution : convaincre Sannan de l’accompagner aux bains. Allait-il réussir à la sortir de sa cachette qui lui servait de laboratoire… :

« C’est une excellent idée Tôdo-kun. Je dois justement mener mon enquête pour connaître les bénéfices des sources chaudes sur le corps des rasetsu »

Heisuke en resta pantois, Sannan était définitivement obsédé par ses expériences et l’évolution constante de l’ochimizu, de même que la qualité de vie des rasetsu. Bientôt il pourrait ouvrir un centre de cure spécial intoxiqué de l’ochimizu… Mais bon, d’une manière ou d’une autre, l’ex-capitaine de la huitième division pouvait s’estimer gagnant, et le voilà maintenant en train de plier soigneusement ses nouveaux vêtements dans un bac. Bonnes résolutions, il ne devait pas l’oublier :

« Je ne laisserai plus jamais une telle expression de dégoût s’afficher sur le visage d’une personne qui m’est chère »

Il découvrit ainsi un avantage à cette nouvelle mode : il était beaucoup plus aisé de plier les chemises en comparaison des kimonos et leurs larges manches. De plus, les boutons lui permettaient que l’habit reste fermé durant cette périlleuse tâche qu’était le pliage. Vraiment, quel exploit ! Pour la première fois de sa vie, Heisuke avait réussi à plier à peu près correctement ses vêtements :

« Les occidentaux sont réellement en avance sur nous. Quel confort ! »

Il commençait vraiment à apprécier ce nouveau mode de vie et cette technologie. Alors qu’il s’extasiait, Sannan était déjà en train de se laver. Heisuke le rejoint, commençant à se savonner le corps. Cette fois, sa longue chevelure ne le gênait plus et il pouvait nettement apprécier le frottement de ses mains dans son dos. En fermant les yeux, il se remémora le temps où il demandait à sa maman de bien insister parce que son dos était très sale… Mais vint ensuite ce qu’il avait toujours détesté : laver ses cheveux. Outre le fait qu’il avait ce souvenir affreux de sa maman lui labourant le crâne, il appréhendait toujours les longues minutes de torture à se démêler ses longues mèches touchant presque le sol.   
Mais il devait prouver à Chizuru qu’il était en train de devenir un homme bien, même s’il savait qu’il n’était plus un homme mais un rasetsu. Heisuke prit son courage à deux mains, inclinant son corps vers l’arrière, courbant sa nuque puis, par habitude, balança d’un coup sec sa tête en avant… pour finir avec la face complètement encastrée dans les lavabos :

« Aïe Aïe Aïe…  
\- Que fais-tu, Tôdo-kun ? demanda Sannan qui se lavait tranquillement. Est-ce que la chaleur de ces lieux te donne des envies d’automutilation ? »

Loin de lui cette idée, mais le savant lunetteux ne pouvait s’empêcher d’émettre des théories à chacun de ses actes étranges. La vérité, c’était qu’Heisuke avait été propulsé vers l’avant, surpris par la légèreté de sa tête habituellement si lourde étant donné son imposante chevelure. Le jeune homme avait l’habitude de mettre de la force et beaucoup d’élan lorsqu’il balançait ses cheveux vers l’avant :

« Pour le coup, je suis content d’être un rasetsu. Au moins j’ai pas de bosse, pleurnicha-t-il. Heureusement que Shinpat-san n’est pas là. »

Encore peu habitué à cette nouvelle coupe, Heisuke abusa également du savon qu’il mit en abondance sur sa tête, au point qu’une mousse de plusieurs centimètres apparut en haut de son crâne, mousse qu’il eut bien du mal à rincer. Les dirigeants des bains publics ne seraient sans doute pas contents du gaspillage, et encore moins du saccage provoqué bien malgré lui par Heisuke qui, encore une fois, se retrouva le crâne encastré dans le mur derrière lui au moment où il rejeta sa tête en arrière :

« Ah ga ga… gémit-il, étonné de sa position car il était certain d’avoir mis moins d’élan cette fois  
\- Todô-kun, tu dois apprendre à maîtriser ta force. N’oublie pas qu’elle s’est décuplée lorsque tu es devenu un rasetsu. »

Heisuke comprenait maintenant pourquoi il avait eu moins de mal dernièrement à pencher sa tête en avant. Comme quoi être un rasetsu pouvait aussi être utile dans la vie quotidienne… Ou pas.

Outre ces petits accidents, l’ex-capitaine aux yeux bleus reconnut qu’il était fort aisé de se peigner avec cette coupe courte. En revanche, il eut bien du mal à renfiler ses vêtements moulants sur sa peau encore quelque peu humide. Allez savoir pourquoi on dérapait sur un sol trempé alors ces tissus ne glissaient pas sur sa peau mal séchée Rien ne lui paraissait logique.

Il s’énerva, mais ça n’allait pas mieux pour autant :

« Marre, je n’irai plus jamais aux bains de ma vie, grogna-t-il en quittant l’établissement quelque peu débraillé, oubliant déjà ses bonnes résolutions.  
\- Hum, songea le lunetteux quant à lui très calme, dois-je en déduire que les bains influent sur le caractère des rasetsu ? » pensa-t-il sans tenir compte du fait que lui n’avait eu aucun signes de ce genre alors qu’il en était lui-même un. La prochaine fois, nous irons nous baigner dans la rivière, peut-être que l’eau froide a un effet inverse. »

Heisuke était allé se coucher à peine rentré pour calmer ses nerfs. Ca y est, il commençait à craindre que l’ochimizu n’empiète sur son caractère habituellement si léger et joueur. Bientôt il deviendrait comme Sannan, un vrai démon fou.

Les craintes du jeune homme apparurent quelques heures plus tard, à son réveil, lorsqu’il se regarda dans une glace et constata les pics qui s’étaient formés sur le dessus de son crâne. Simple épi du fait qu’il s’était endormi avec les cheveux encore humides, pas de quoi penser, comme lui, que poussaient sur sa tête des cornes typiques des oni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d’avoir lu
> 
> Je vous rappelle que ces petits OS à but humoristiques ne sont que des petites idées que j’ai eue comme ça, ça ne vole pas bien haut.  
> Cette idée que la tête d’Heisuke se retrouve considérablement allégée du fait de ses cheveux courts, je vous annonce que c’est du vécu. Sans m’être encastrée la tête, j’ai vraiment eu un choc lorsque je me suis coupée les cheveux, passant du bas du dos aux épaules.


	5. Il ne vaut mieux pas se tromper dans les mesures - Okita

Sôji Okita se trouvait face à un terrible dilemme. 

Bonne nouvelle, cela faisait bien deux jours qu’il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur au niveau de sa blessure à l’abdomen à présent cicatrisée. Après tant de patience et de douleur, le droit de sortir s’aérer lui avait été accordé. Instinctivement, même si au fond il savait que son périmètre autorisé s’arrêtait à la cour du centre de soin, Sôji voulut sauter sur cette ultime permission pour rejoindre son maître et le champ de bataille.

Seulement…

Pour sortir, il devait se vêtir des seuls habits mis à sa disposition, en l’occurrence :

« Il est hors de question que je suive Hijikata-san dans son délire. Je n’ai pas envie de ressembler à un étranger. Cette tunique et ce… Comment ils appellent ça déjà ? Un panthéon ? Mais c’est affreux, et ça n’a pas l’air confortable. »

Il s’agissait bien sûr de sa tenue occidentale apportée par le vice-capitaine en personne lors de sa dernière visite, quand ce dernier lui avait annoncé leur départ en campagne militaire :

« Kondo-san ne s’habille pas ainsi, alors moi non plus. »

Mais s’il voulait sortir, il n’avait pas vraiment le choix puisqu’il ne possédait que des kimonos blancs servant à dormir, gracieusement fournis par le centre de soin. Le pauvre tuberculeux avait malheureusement appris que son ancienne tenue avait été brûlée pour éviter l’extension de sa maladie.  
Sans enthousiasme, il enfila le panthéon qui glissa sans problème le long de ses maigres jambes avant de fermer le bouton au niveau de la taille.

Et là, un problème majeur vint se présenter à lui…

« Euh, c’est pas possible de serrer d’avantage ? »

Dans les couloirs du centre de soin, une jeune bénévole aux très longs cheveux bleus releva un sourcils lorsqu’elle aperçut le beau patient se promener le long des allés, drôlement vêtu et à la démarche boiteuse, voire clownesque. Si elle ne savait pas qu’il s’agissait de l’un des résidents, elle l’aurait presque pris pour un saltimbanque. Elle voulut rire mais se retient en voyant la mine ennuyée du capitaine du Shinsengumi :

« Que faîtes-vous Okita-san ?   
\- Je voulais sortir, mais j’ai un petit problème avec ce panthéon.  
\- Quel genre de problème ?  
\- Jugez par vous-même. »

Le brun lâcha l’habit qui tomba jusqu’à ses chevilles, dévoilant ainsi à la bénévole ses jambes blanches et maigres. La jeune fille qui ne devait pas avoir dépassé la vingtaine rougit avant de se retourner précipitamment, terriblement embarrassée :

« Oui, je comprends votre problème. N’avez-vous rien d’autre à vous mettre ? Un kimono ?  
\- Malheureusement non. Croyez-moi que ça ne me plait pas de porter un accoutrement pareil. Soit disant que ce genre de vêtements sont faits sur mesure et comme je n’étais pas disponibles lors de la visite des couturiers, ils ont donné des mesures un peu au hasard. C’est pour ça que ça m’est trop grand.   
\- Peut-être aussi parce que vous avez encore maigri ces derniers jours, Okita-san. Si vous mangiez plus, ce… panthéon ne tomberait pas.  
\- Si on ne mange pas assez, ça va plus, si mon mange trop, ça va plus non plus. Les occidentaux n’ont rien trouvé de plus contraignant ? Je n’imagine même pas le nombre de vêtement que doit posséder une femme occidentale enceinte.  
\- Et si je vous amenais quelques friandises ?  
\- Il m’en faudrait des charrettes de bonbons pour combler ce manque. Regardez ça, il y a un pouce en trop.  
\- N’est-il pas possible de le maintenir avec un obi¹ comme les hakama ?  
\- Il y a bien un obi avec l’ensemble, mais il se place par-dessus ma veste. Auriez-vous une ficelle ou quelque chose comme ça pour en faire un obi ?  
\- Bien sûr. »

Mais ça n’allait pas, il n’y avait aucune anse sur le "panthéon" pour y passer la ficelle. On ne pouvait définitivement pas mettre de ceinture à l’habit :

« Et pourquoi ne pas mettre encore quelque chose par-dessus qui le retiendrait ?  
\- A quoi pensez-vous ? demanda suspicieusement Okita.  
\- Et bien… »

La jeune fille baissa la tête, et se retourna tellement elle avait honte de ce à quoi elle pensait :

« Pourquoi pas un sous-vêtement.  
\- … Je préférerai me promener les fesses à l’air plutôt que de laisser penser que j’ai besoin de couche. »

Sôji commençait à désespérer de pouvoir rejoindre son maître sur le champ de bataille. A présent énervé par cette situation grotesque, il grogna contre son vice-capitaine de ne pas lui avoir emmené un traditionnel kimono bien plus commode et qui s’adaptait à n’importe quelle taille :

« Vous l’avez fait exprès, Hijikata-san, pour que je reste sagement ici. »

Alors que tout le monde lui disait de manger plus, voilà maintenant qu’il devait surveiller sa ligne ou plutôt sa maigreur pour ne pas se retrouver serré dans sa nouvelle tenue. Et c’était pareil pour tout le monde :

« Shinpachi-san risque de ne pas être content si on lui restreint l’alimentation à cause de ça. C’est bien une idée à la con que vous avez eu, Hijikata-san. Vous vous rendez compte que nous avons failli montrer mes fesses à l’ennemi, et que je risque aussi ma vie en portant des vêtements pareils. Je pourrais faire une malencontreusement chute fatale si je me prends les pieds dans ce panthéon.   
\- On va trouver une idée, l’encouragea la jeune bénévole déterminée à aider son patient. Et si nous cousions des anses ? Comme ça, vous pourriez ajouter un obi.  
\- Essayons, au point où j’en suis.  
\- Confiez-le moi. »

Le centre de soin ne bénéficiait malheureusement d’aucun tissu couleur noire comme le panthéon d’Okita. Du coup, avec l’accord de ce dernier, la jeune fille n’eut d’autre choix que d’ajouter des morceaux de tissus rembourrés couleur blanche comme les kimonos de l’établissement :

« On dira que c’est accordé avec l’obi de la veste, soupira Okita comme pour se donner l’impression qu’il ne sera pas ridicule.  
\- J’ai terminé Okita-san. Allez-y, essayez-le. »

Hormis ces boucles rajoutées fort peu esthétique mais heureusement cachées par la veste, le vêtement serré à la taille par une bande de tissus ne lui tombait plus maintenant.  
La bénévole le détailla et inspecta ces étranges habits qui collaient à la peau. Elle pensa que si les kimonos arrivaient parfois à cacher certaines choses, avec ceci Sôji Okita ne pourrait tromper personne sur son extrême maigreur :

« Ca reste leste quand même, fit remarquer le brun aux yeux verts qui s’imaginait déjà perdre son froc en courant.  
\- Et pourquoi ne pas passer deux autres bandes au travers des anses puis par-dessus vos épaules ? Ca ne vous gênera pas et ça ne se verra pas si vous les mettez entre votre haut et votre veste.   
\- C’est que vous avez réponse à tout, vous » sourit Okita. 

Mais c’était en effet la meilleure solution pour qu’il soit sûr de ne pas se présenter cul nu devant l’ennemi, son maître et ses compagnons. Si cela arrivait, la tuberculose n’aurait pas le temps de l’emporter, il mourrait de honte. Ainsi furent crées les bretelles nippones du dix-neuvième siècle :

« Ce qu’il faut pas faire quand même…   
\- Vous voyez, nous y sommes arrivés, s’enthousiasma la demoiselle qui l’avait longuement et patiemment assisté avec énergie, sans cesser de sourire.  
\- Merci, vous m’avez donné beaucoup de courage avec votre optimisme et votre détermination… Niddy-san², c’est bien ça ?  
\- Oui. Ravie d’avoir pu vous aider. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, je serai là.  
\- Je n’oublierai pas. »

Le soir même, Sôji Okita, capitaine de la première division du Shinsengumi, officiellement en convalescence, quittait le centre le soin... avec des bandes autour des chevilles. Ses mollets, tout comme sa taille, s’avéraient bien trop maigres pour les bottes dans lesquelles il flottait presque :

« C’était vraiment une idée à la con, Hijikata-san ! »

\\******/

¹ Obi : Ceinture servant à faire tenir les kimono

² Niddy-san : Cette personne n’appartient pas à l’univers d’Hakuouki… Et elle ne m’appartient pas complètement non plus.


	6. Question discrétion, on repassera ! - Sannan

Depuis qu’il était devenu un rasetsu, Sannan avait appris à devenir discret. Logeant dans une pièce cachée au sein du Shinsengumi, personne, si ce n’est les hauts-gradés, ne devait savoir qu’il était toujours là et qu’il menait des recherches dans l’ombre. Il devait se fondre dans l’obscurité et ne laisser aucune trace derrière lui, telle une brise nocturne.  
Avec un peu d’entraînement auprès de feu Yamazaki, des gestes rituels, et en se servant de ses nouveaux pouvoirs de rasetsu, l’ancien vice-capitaine avait su devenir encore plus invisible que Saito lors des repas.

Jusqu’au jour où… :

« Sannan-san, voici vos nouvelles tenues, avait annoncé de but en blanc le diabolique vice-capitaine aux yeux violets.  
\- Mais pourquoi faire, Hijikata-kun ?  
\- Toi comme Heisuke et les rasetsu restez des membres importants du Shinsengumi. Alors je tenais à ce que vous portiez tous notre nouvel accoutrement. »

Quelle attention touchante ! Surtout qu’elle ne l’arrangeait pas, mais alors pas du tout, et pour bien des raisons. Hijikata ne se rendait vraiment pas compte que c’est justement ces accoutrements ridicules aller causer leur perte, et cela ne s’arrêtait pas à un Saito lent, un Harada boiteux, un Nagakura défroqué.

Déjà les rasetsu, même eux avaient eu droits à leur combinaison de pingouin. Hijikata n’imaginait pas l’effort que ça coûtait pour les habiller, surtout les nouveaux qui avaient la fâcheuse manie d’arracher leurs vêtements tels des chippendales lors de leur transformation. Entre parenthèse, le lunetteux avait proposé des spectacles aux veuves de guerre pour se faire un peu d’argent mais cette proposition avait été immédiatement refusée. Nul ne sut pourquoi.  
Mais bref, rhabiller les rasetsu en pleine crise de vampirisme s’avérait une vraie galère, pire que de convaincre Shinpachi d’arrêter de boire. Il fallait les frapper, les assommer, leur tordre le cou, casser leurs membres et les contorsionner au risque que la soudure de leur os mal positionnés ne les déforme et les rende inutilisables. Un risque non négligeable, d’autant plus que ces merveilleux vêtements occidentaux s’élargissaient et même des fois se déchiraient à cause des mouvements incontrôlés des démons aux yeux rouges. Le pauvre Sannan avait irrémédiablement besoin de l’aide d’Heisuke pour cette manœuvre délicate ! C’était pourtant tellement plus simple avec un kimono qu’il fallait simplement enfiler et nouer à l’arrache le temps que la crise passe. Pourquoi Hijikata tenait tant à ce que les rasetsu se plie à cette mode ? De toute façon, personne ne les voyait, alors qu’est-ce qu’on s’en foutait qu’ils soient bien sapés :

« Ce serait vraiment plus simple pour nous de les laisser nus le temps qu’ils reprennent leur esprits, avait tenté d’expliquer Sannan à son supérieur.  
\- Pas question ! Nous ne sommes pas une bande de dépravés mais le Shinsengumi. Si les rasetsu ne veulent pas se plier aux règles, ils devront se faire le seppuku, avait tonné Hijikata scandalisé par cette proposition.  
\- Ouais, surtout que ça servira à rien qu’ils se fassent le seppuku puisque ce sont des rasetsu. »

Sannan était persuadé que l’homme aux yeux violets devenait fou. Probablement le manque de fatigue et de distraction. La frustration aussi. Après tout ce n’était pas facile d’aller jouer avec sa troisième lame quand on portait ces pantalons. 

Puis cette mode était littéralement en train de remettre en cause tous les rituels qu’il avait mis en place pour cacher sa présence. Toutes ces années d’entraînement pour rien, et maintenant Yamazaki n’était même plus là pour lui apprendre la discrétion en version occidentale. Quoique, le défunt shinobi n’aurait probablement pas su comment s’y prendre non plus. Paix à son âme, il venait d’échapper à une bien triste fin de sa carrière.

Sannan pesta encore. En plus de foutre littéralement en l’air ce qu’il avait mis des années à acquérir, ce style vestimentaire lui faisait perdre un temps monumental. Chaque minute passée sur son habillage quotidien empiéterait sur son temps de travail et ses recherches qui étaient devenus sa raison d’être.  
Sans exagérer, Sannan avait augmenté son score d’au moins VINGT MINUTES. Déjà par le nombre hallucinants d’habits dont disposait sa nouvelle tenue. Si on retirait les pieds et les dessous, il était passé de deux kimono et un obi à CINQ vêtements, incluant pantalon, débardeur, chemise, veste et manteau, et tout cela sans computer les ceintures du pantalon, cet espèce de foulard¹ et les gants ! Ca servait à quoi au juste des gants ? A faire distingué ? Mais qu’est-ce qu’on s’en fout ! Il vit la nuit, on le croit mort, personne ne le voit...

Son passage préféré : les boutons de la veste qu’il avait décalé un nombre incalculable de fois dans sa précipitation. Pire encore, hormis qu’il faille toujours réarranger les manches qui, des fois, glissaient mal sur ses bras. Non, son cauchemar se situait au niveau du bassin, sans arrières pensés. Se décider entre le deuxième ou troisième trou de la ceinture du pantalon, un dilemme qui revenait chaque jour. Plutôt leste ou serré ? Parce l’intermédiaire, ça existe pas ! 

Sannan respira un bon coup. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller et certainement pas se faire battre par un tas de tissus aussi pratiques qu’un palanquin sans porteurs. 

Si encore le problème se limitait au temps et aux manœuvres, à la rigueur on pouvait juste supposer que c’était une question d’habitude. Mais c’était bien plus que ça pour Sannan. Son quotidien de surhomme de nuit, discret comme un justicier ténébreux - ce qu’il était réellement mais ça les fan ne l’apprendront que vers la fin de la saison deux - devint on ne peut plus compliqué.  
Alors que c’était si simple de retirer ses sandales japonaises, de faire glisser ses kimono et hakama à même le sol. Les tissus de la robe et du obi ne faisaient pas de bruit. Le textile nippon était d’une telle légèreté tout en étant solide et chaud. Une vraie œuvre d’art. Sannan savait se défiler en ville puis revenir d’une façon aussi audible que les battements d’aile d’un papillon. Mais maintenant, le savant fou se comparait plus à une abeille, voire même un grillon clairement bruyant.   
La cause de tout cela ? Chaussure trop lourdes, il avait l’impression que ses deux pieds se transformaient en une cavalerie au trot. Trop serrée aussi et compliquée quand il s’agissait de les mettre ou les retirer. Il se voyait obliger de faire grincer les planches de l’engawa avec son postérieur. Une vraie galère sont il se serait bien passé !  
Puis aussi, les cliquetis des accessoires métalliques bruyants et lourds, notamment la ceinture du pantalon qui tintait chaque fois qu’il faisait ou défaisant la bouche. Son poids faisait qu’il devait rester vigilant et ne pas faire glisser le pantalon le long de ses jambes au risque que la chute ne fasse un vacarme qui réveillerait un soldat bourré. Sérieusement, Sannan aurait juré qu’il portait plus de babioles sur son corps qu’une Oïran² dans ses cheveux. Y avait pas à débattre davantage, cette tenue occidentale, c’était juste l’horreur ! Même certains de ses mouvements lui faisaient faire "cling cling". On croirait presque qu’il était passé de démon nocturne chimiste fou à marchand de liqueur qui annonce bien son arrivée avec une clochette. Il lui manquait plus qu’un chariot et c’était dans la poche, la bonne affaire lancée.

Pris dans sa folie, Sannan en fut réduit à proposer cette solution de vendre de l’ochimuzu aux citoyens en montant une buvette afin de gonfler les caisses du bakufu en argent et en soldats immortels par la même occasion :

« Aurais-tu perdu la tête, Sannan-san ? demanda Hijikata complètement désabusé par la nouvelle proposition du rasetsu dont la santé mentale déjà bien déficiente commençait sérieusement à l’inquiéter.  
\- Pas le moins du monde, Hijikata-kun. J’ai même pensé utiliser les rasetsu en mode furie pour faire la clochette pendant que je sers les clients. Ca leur fera faire quelques exercices, se justifia très sérieusement le lunetteux. Et nous pourrions même proposer aux femmes un spectacle chippendale pour tout achat de trois fioles et plus… »

BAM

Sannan ne put continuer sa suggestion. Hijikata venait tout bonnement de lui flanquer une droite qui l’assuma littéralement non sans l’avoir envoyer valser jusque dans la cours, lui faisant traverser le shôji et passant à côté d’Heisuke et Chizuru qui eurent un mouvement de recul. Le pauvre lunetteux atterrit inanimée sur la terre et dans un affreux bruit métallique qui aurait pu sonner comme une sirène pour réveiller l’ensemble des soldats :

« Sannan-san ! s’écria la jeune fille qui accourut immédiatement vers l’homme au sol.  
\- Laisse-le Chizuru. C’est un rasetsu et ce n’est pas un coup qui va l’abattre.  
\- Vous y êtes allé fort quand même, Hijikata-san, poursuivit Heisuke.   
\- Quoiqu’il en soit, laissez-le dormir. Je ne peux pas le croire, Sannan-san est devenu complètement fou, se désola l’homme aux yeux violets.  
\- A qui le dites-vous ? enchérit l’autre rasetsu qui côtoyait chaque jour le louche chimiste.  
\- L’ochimizu fait des dégâts sur le long terme dont nous n’avions pas conscience. J’aurais dû m’en rendre compte bien plus tôt lorsque j’ai remarqué le changement de comportement de Sannan-san. Lui d’habitude si discret et réservé, on dirait qu’il s’est décidé à écrire une partition de musique tous les soirs dans son laboratoire. Ca ne lui ressemble pas. Il faut que cette folie s’arrête. Je tiendrai une réunion en fin de journée. En attendant, cachons-le dans votre local secret. »

Heisuke cala le corps Sannan sur son dos avant de l’emmener tout doucement vers sa chambre dans un concert de Cling cling bien peu discret. C’est ce moment que choisit Saito pour avertir le vice-capitaine d’une grave menace, le pauvre gaucher étant en retard car le laçage de ses chaussures le matin lui prenait un bon moment. Il commençait à peine à maîtriser l’art de la boucle magique :

« Hijikata-san, il semblerait que l’ochimizu soit plus dangereux qu’on ne le pense.  
\- J’avais remarqué, Saito. Dangereux, le mot est faible ! Je vais dès aujourd’hui ordonner à Sannan de suspendre ses recherches. »

L’homme aux cheveux violets resta sans voix. Comment avait-il appris que les pouvoirs conférés par la boisson tabou réduisait considérablement leur force vitale avant de les faire mourir par incinération et sans feu ? Sannan aurait appelé ça le progrès.

Saito reporta son attention sur Heisuke qui portait toujours le chimiste fou sur son dos. Le poids des chaussures occidentales sur le sol ajouté au bruit des accessoires de Sannan leurs faisaient ressembler à des musiciens ambulants :

« Ils vont réveiller tout le quartier général, fit remarquer le gaucher.  
\- Je reconnais que même si ces tenues nous font ressembler à l’armée ennemie et nous donne une image moderne, question discrétion, on repassera ! »

Si Hijikata savait que la source de la folie de Sannan ne venait pas de l’ochimizu mais de son idée stupide de mode occidentale.

\\******/

¹ Cet espèce de foulard : Le même que porte Hijikata. Il me semble a ça a un nom mais j’ai oublié et je n’ai pas réussi à le retrouver

² Oïran : Courtisane de haut rang au Japon


	7. Attention à l'alimentation

Hijikata finit de tracer son kanji avant de poser son pinceau et de s’étirer. Voilà plusieurs mois qu’il était en convalescence, se remettant lentement de ses blessures infligées par le sabre maléfique de Kazama. Bien qu’au début il rechignait à l’idée de rester inactif, il profitait de ce repos forcé pour écrire quelques lettres à sa famille et rédiger des demandes d’aide au bakufu. Il appréciait le calme de cette situation. Il pouvait réfléchir et écrire en toute tranquillité sans le bruit des shinai qui s’entrechoquent ou des hommes qui se disputent, sans parler du trio comique franchement bruyant et de Sôji qui venait sans cesse le provoquer. Pas qu’il regrettait pas ce temps béni, surtout pas maintenant que beaucoup n’étaient plus, mais être ainsi au calme lui apportait une certaine sérénité… Mais aussi, et ça il n’oserait jamais l’avouer, il se plaisait de se retrouver à nouveau vêtu d’un kimono. 

Etait-ce une impression ou dernièrement sa tenue occidentale le serrait, tant et si bien qu’il ne se sentait presque plus à l’aise dedans. Chaque jour depuis leur départ d’Edo, il avait de plus en plus de mal à l’enfiler, et elle semblait même lui comprimer la taille, les cuisses et les bras, Certaines positions comme son habituelle assise en tailleur s’en retrouvaient limitées, et pour couronner le tout, des marques apparaissaient sur sa peau blanche en fin de journée. Il en venait à se demander si c’était également le cas des autres. Beaucoup cachaient mal leur gêne de cette nouvelle mode, mais personne ne semblait vraiment avoir le même problème que lui… Quoique, Shinpachi peut-être ?

Hijikata se leva, fit quelques exercices d’assouplissement pour déverrouiller son corps endolori par une trop longue position en tailleur. Que c’était bon de se sentir à l’aise et libre de ses mouvements dans les kimono japonais qu’on peut ajuster comme on le souhaite. L’homme aux yeux violets commençait à se demander si la modernité occidentale n’était pas une mauvaise idée finalement… Mais non, c’en était pas une ! C’est juste qu’ils n’étaient pas encore habitués… Mais quelle est la logique quand tu sais que plus ça va, plus tu te sens gêné dans ton pantalon :

« Veuillez m’excuser »

La petite voix fluette de Chizuru retentit de derrière la shôji avant que ce dernier ne s’ouvre :

« Hijikata-san, je vous amène du thé et une collation. Vous travaillez depuis ce matin, vous devriez vous reposer un peu. »

Depuis que Saito l’avait chargée de sa bonne guérison, la jeune fille ne faillait jamais à sa tâche. Chaque jour, elle se chargeait de ses repas, de nettoyer son linge, d’aérer sa literie et de refaire ses pansements. Elle semblait y prendre plaisir comme une petite infirmière au chevet d’un vieil homme malade, et Hijikata ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être un peu blessé dans sa fierté. Mais bon, la présence de la jeune fille était réconfortante, alors il s’y faisait bien :

« Les jours plus frais arrivent, vous devriez vous couvrir un peu plus. Je vais aller vous chercher un haori.  
\- Ca ira merci » dit-il en avalant la pâtisserie amenée par la jeune fille. 

Chizuru le fixait en souriant malicieusement, une main devant la bouche comme si elle retenait un gloussement. Hijikata leva un sourcil. Ca arrivait de plus en plus souvent ces deniers temps. Ca avait commencé au début de sa convalescence, et plus les jours passaient, plus elle semblait amusée, particulièrement lorsqu’elle se chargeait de refaire ses pansements. Il ne lui posait pas la question pour ne pas l’embarrasser, mais ça l’interloquait quand même. Serait-elle en train de se moquer de lui ? Et puis d’abord, qu’y avait-il de si drôle ?

Lorsque la jeune fille débarrassa le plateau à présent complètement vide, elle dit d’un ton ravi :

« Je suis vraiment heureuse que vous ayez retrouvé l’appétit »

Ah ben un peu qu’il le savait qu’elle était heureuse ! Elle le radotait presque tous les jours. Séreux, ils ressemblaient presque à un petit couple de vieux. Etait-ce pour cette raison qu’elle se moquait ? Non, Chizuru était bien trop respectueuse pour ça. Mais alors, qu’est-ce qui pouvait bien la faire rire ?

Hijikata décida de s’allonger un peu. Le sol grinçait sous ses pas. L’habitation serait-elle devenue vétuste durant leur séjour ? Il lui semblait que ça ne faisait pas ça au début :

« Hijikata-san » 

Il sursauta, Chizuru venait à nouveau d’entrouvrir le shôji. Comment se faisait-il que ses pas à elle soient si légers et discrets ? Il ne pouvait même plus mettre ça sur le compte des costumes occidentaux puisqu’il ne portait pas le sien actuellement :

« Puis-je vous laisser seul un instant ? Je dois me rendre chez l’apothicaire acheter de nouvelles bandes, dit-elle en montrant une petite bourse.  
\- Encore ! ne put s’empêcher de s’exclamer Hijikata qui trouvait qu’elle devait acheter de plus en plus de bande chaque semaine, à croire qu’elle se momifiait la nuit pour avoir plus chaud.  
\- Oui, mais c’est que vous en demandez chaque jour un peu plus » gloussa-t-elle avant de sortir.

Hijikata se gratta la tête, qu’avait-elle voulu dire au juste ? Il haussa les épaules avant de s’étendre sur son futon.

Plus les jours passaient, et plus le vice-capitaine avait l’impression que les repas préparés par Chizuru devenaient de plus en plus copieux. Mais comme c’était bon, il ne se faisait pas prier et mangeait. Ca lui faisait tellement plaisir, après tout il lui devait bien ça.

Aux premiers jours de l’automne, ses plaies étant presque entièrement guéries, il s’accorda un peu d’entraînement au sabre malgré les protestations de la jeune fille. S’ennuyait-elle sans son gentil petit malade ? Peu importe, viendrait bientôt le temps où il devrait retourner sur le champ de bataille… Mais la tâche s’avéra ardue. Hijikata avait l’impression d’être devenu une enclume. Il s’essoufflait vite, probablement à cause du manque d’entraînement et du repos prolongé. Les effort considérables qu’il fournissait le poussaient à interrompre rapidement son entraînement, avec par derrière une Chizuru qui lui amenait un en-cas encore plus riche qu’à l’habitude. Mais c’était bon, alors il le mangeait pour lui faire plaisir.

Quand se pointèrent les premiers gels, l’homme aux yeux violets estima qu’il avait complètement récupéré de ses blessures. Vint alors le moment tant redouté : remettre sa tenue occidentale pour revenir sur le champ de bataille… mais un problème majeur s’imposa à lui :

« M’y serais-je mal pris ? J’étais pourtant sûr que ça s’enfilait comme ça. »

Hijikata avait tout essayé. Des manches de sa chemise qu’il passa sur ses jambes au pantalon sur ses bras avant de revenir à l’habillage normal. Etrangement, le tissu ne voulait pas se positionner correctement sur son corps. Son pantalon se bloquait au niveau de ses cuisses. Le tirer davantage faisait craquer les coutures, de même pour le haut qui le serrait à lui en couper la respiration. Qu’est-ce que ça signifiait ? Est-ce que Chizuru lui aurait fait une farce ? Etait-ce la raison pour laquelle elle riait sans cesse ? Non, ce n’était pas son genre quand même :

« Chizuru, peux-tu venir ? » appela-t-il nullement troublé de se retrouver à moitié dénudé devant une jeune fille.

Lorsque cette dernière ouvrir le shôji, au lieu de se cacher les yeux comme le ferait toute demoiselle de l’époque, elle ne put se retenir et éclata de rire. Hijikata avait beau lui demander c’était quoi son problème, la jeune fille semblait dans un état qu’il ne lui connaissait pas, complètement incapable de formuler la moindre phrase. L’homme aux yeux violets se serait caché dans un trou de souris, encore faudrait-il qu’il puisse y rentrer dedans ! Se contrôlant pour ne pas trancher la jeune fille sur place, il lui ordonna avec cette intonation très douce et calme que nous lui connaissons bien :

« Ferme cette porte, sinon je te tue. »

Chizuru obéit non sans se défaire ce rire hystérique qui ne la quittait pas et qui lui donnait l’air d’être devenue une autre femme. Hijikata grogna dans sa barbe inexistante et bougonna :

« Jamais mieux servi que par soi-même »

Avant de remonter en force le pantalon jusqu’au niveau de ses hanches. Le bruit du craquement des tissus ne se fit pas attendre. Des gouttes dévalèrent sur le front du nouveau commandant du Shinsengumi qui baissa la tête avec appréhension pour juger les dégâts de son impulsivité. Pour le coup, il avait fait bien pire que Shinpachi. Une énorme déchirure s’étendait de son fessier jusqu’entre ses cuisses. Trop honteux pour demander à la jeune fille à son service de réparer les dégâts, il remballa soigneusement l’habit dans sa boite avant de décréter qu’il ferait le voyage en kimono et demanderait à un professionnel de le raccommoder, si possible de le rajuster à sa taille :

« Hijikata-san, appela Chizuru au travers du shôji, apparemment calmée de son fou rire. Je suis vraiment désolée. Je vous apporte une collation pour me faire pardonner…  
\- File d’ici avec tes gâteaux plein de sucre. Amène-moi plutôt des fruits. »

Tout au long de leur trajet, le brun avait beau équilibrer son alimentation et constater une nette remise en forme, il ne parvenait toujours pas à rentrer dans sa tenue occidentale. Il en eut tellement honte qu’il était prêt à se faire le seppuku. Il n’avait personne pour l’assister. Tant pis, il mourrait en se vidant de son sang et dans d’atroce souffrance. Tel devait être le destin des hommes couvert d’infamie, mais ce fut sans compter sur Chizuru qui rentra dans la pièce au moment il s’apprêtait à s’enfoncer un couteau dans le ventre :

« Vous n’y songez pas, Hijikata-san ! Que vont penser vos hommes qui vous attendent au front ? »

Alors là, c’était le bouquet. Voilà maintenant qu’il se faisait réprimander par la gamine. Il était tombé bien bas.  
Avec douceur, Chizuru alla prendre un haori qu’elle déposa sur ses épaules dénudées pour la cérémonie improvisée puis vint s’asseoir à ses côtés :

« Ce n’est pas votre faute Hijikata-san, alors ne faites pas ça. J’ai un peu ma part de responsabilité. Je vous avoue que ces derniers mois, j’ai joué à l’épouse bienveillante qui se satisfait de voir son mari apprécier ses plats. Mais quand bien même, je pense que vous ne pourrez plus jamais rentrer dans votre tenue occidentale, même si vous maigrissez.  
\- Ah vraiment ?  
\- Rappelez-vous du moment où les couturiers d’Edo sont venus vous prendre les mesures. C’était l’époque où vous ne mangiez absolument rien car vous étiez bien trop préoccupé par la situation politique, la blessure de Kondo-san et votre nouveau statut de rasetsu. Vous travailliez jour et nuit dans votre bureau. Vous avez extrêmement maigri durant cette période. Vous faisiez presque peur à voir. Intérieurement, je me suis promis de tout faire pour que vous ne vous retrouviez plus jamais dans cet état. Maintenant, vous avez certes pris du poids mais aussi des muscles avec votre entraînement. Votre tenue n’est plus adapté, il vous en faut une autre.  
\- Et c’est maintenant que tu me dis ça, petite sotte ! Tu aurais pu me l’expliquer dès le début au lieu de me laisser combattre avec les restes de mon pantalon.  
\- Pardonnez-moi, mais c’était si drôle, je me suis laissée emporter, pouffa encore la demoiselle à ce souvenir. Pour me faire pardonner, je suis allée voir un couturier de cette ville pour qu’il vous confectionne une nouvelle tenue identique à l’ancienne. J’aurais volontiers pris cette initiative avant, mais nous n’avons traversé que des petits villages jusqu’à maintenant qui ne possédaient pas les accessoires nécessaires.  
\- Et où as-tu trouvé l’argent ?  
\- Kondo-san m’en avait donné avant de… »

Sa voix s’étrangla soudainement. Tout comme Hijikata, le sacrifice de Kondo l’avait beaucoup affectée. Le bienveillant capitaine avait un peu remplacé son père disparu.  
Radouci, le brun lui tapota affectueusement la tête :

« Ca va, tu es pardonnée. Je me suis moi-aussi laissé bercer par tes bons soins. Tu es une excellente cuisinière, alors continue, mais vas-y plus doucement sur les portions. »

Chizuru se contenta de sourire. C’était là sa réponse affirmative à la demande du nouveau capitaine du Shinsengumi.   
Si tous les trouvaient vraiment contraignantes, la jeune fille, elle, aimait ces nouvelles tenues. Bien involontairement, elles l’avaient un peu rapprochée de l’homme qu’elle aimait.


	8. Les occidentaux sont des maso

Chizuru n’avait jamais été plus heureuse que le jour où elle reçut cette missive signée de Keisuke Ootori l’enjoignant à rejoindre les résistants de l’ancien gouvernement. Il y mentionnait notamment que sa présence auprès d’Hijikata qui dépérissait était primordiale pour son bon équilibre. Juste pour cela, elle n’hésita pas une seconde et alla donner sa réponse au coursier venu spécialement d’Ezo pour lui livrer cette lettre et qui se chargerait également de son voyage.

Le ministre n’avait pas omis de lui laisser un peu d’argent afin qu’elle se procure une tenue occidentale. Rien ne pouvait plus la combler de joie à présent. Depuis que les samourai qu’elle servait depuis des années avaient enfilé ces charmantes combinaisons, son quotidien n’avait été que rire et voyeurisme de ces courbes masculines relevées par les tissus moulants, sans jamais oser l’avouer. Mais surtout, elle avait la nette impression que cette mode l’avait rapprochée des capitaines et plus particulièrement d’Hijikata qu’elle aimait tendrement. Pour tout dire, elle était bien la seule à n’avoir jamais regretté cette décision prise par le vice-capitaine, et maintenant c’était à son tour d’arborer ces somptueux habits qu’elle trouvait splendides et travaillés.

La jeune fille ne se doutait pas que ce serait le début de son calvaire, et il débuta lorsqu’elle osa mettre un pied chez ce couturier occidental qui s’était installé depuis quelque temps à Sendaï. Si l’homme d’âge mur la salua courtoisement, Chizuru fut, la seconde suivante, accaparée par l’épouse de ce brave homme qui se jeta immédiatement sur elle, la prenant par les épaules, les yeux pétillants :

« Mais que vois-je ? Une petite japonaise.  
\- Hein ! s’exclama Chizuru peu habituée à tant de familiarité avec des inconnus.  
\- N’est-elle pas ravissante, chéri ? Comme je suis heureuse ! Il n’y a presque que des hommes qui passent la porte de notre atelier. Je n’ai jamais eu l’occasion d’habiller une mignonne petite japonaise. »

Ca commençait mal. Chizuru espérait encore que son costume trahisse sa vraie nature, mais il ne devait pas être si bon que ça finalement. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’elle était démasquée. Déjà à l’époque avec Sen, à moins que ça ne soit l’instinct féminin, va savoir ! Quoiqu’il en soit, avant même que la petite brune ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle fut entraînée à l’arrière de la demeure par la dame qui s’exprimait dans un japonais un peu maladroit et avec un fort accent étranger, mais compréhensible dans l’ensemble. Cette dernière lui présenta sans attendre un étrange habit que la jeune fille n’avait jamais vu, pas même chez les guerriers qu’elle servait, fait de tissus et de lacets. Devant son air incrédule, l’occidentale lui expliqua :

« Ceci est un corset¹, ma chère. L’élément indispensable pour toutes les femmes de nos régions. Il en existe des simples mais aussi des plus coquets.  
\- Mais, en quoi consiste-il ?  
\- Il se porte sous les vêtements et ont un rôle de soutien pour vos formes et il vous donne également une taille fine. Plus on serre, plus vos courbes seront ravissantes. En plus d’un côté pratique, ils ont aussi une forte attraction érotique pour ces messieurs qui se mettent au défi de les retirer. »

La dame lui fit un clin d’œil et Chizuru rougit en baissant la tête. Son cœur se mit à battre à la chamade avant de se ressaisir et de chasser ses idées déplacées. Elle s’imaginait mal Hijikata avoir la patience de dénouer des lacets.  
Cependant, ce dessous l’intéressait. Il pourrait lui permettre d’ôter ces bandes peu commodes qui masquaient sa poitrine menue mais bien réelle, et de cacher ses maigres formes qui seraient bien plus apparentes avec les vêtements occidentaux moulants :

« Très bien, dit alors Chizuru avec assurance, commençons par essayer ce… Cornet ? »

La femme rit gentiment de son erreur avant de l’inciter à se mettre buste nu. La petite japonaise obéit, déterminée. Elle avait maintenant la vingtaine, elle était une femme qui avait vécu assez de drame et de guerre pour se montrer forte et prendre sa vie en main. Elle suivrait son aimé jusqu’au bout du monde plutôt que de l’attendre sagement comme le ferait n’importe quelle fiancée ou épouse. Et même si elle n’était pas réellement liée à l’ancien vice-capitaine, ses sentiments guidaient ses pas et elle ne laisserait rien ni personne ébranler son envie de le revoir :

« Très bien, je vous l’enfile » annonça l’occidentale avant de commencer à nouer les liens.

Le dessous s’accorda parfaitement à sa taille mince et réchauffa son corps. Tant mieux, il la protégera du blizzard et du froid hivernal. Elle aimait de plus en plus cette mode occidentale qu’elle trouvait pratique et sublime qui plus est. Indirectement, même si elle continuerait de se faire passer pour un garçon, elle retrouvait un peu de sa féminité :

« Allez, prenez une bonne respiration, je serre »

Trop perdue dans ses pensées optimistes à souhait, la jeune fille n’eut guerre le temps d’assimiler ce conseil. Elle sentit soudainement sa poitrine s’écraser d’un coup sec. Un « Ah » ténu fut le seul son qu’elle parvint à sortir, ses cordes vocales ne recevant à présent plus l’air venant de ses poumons. Pétrifiée par son souffle coupé, Chizuru ne put que poser sa main au niveau de sa gorge à la recherche d’air, chose tout à fait inutile, tandis que derrière elle la vendeuse jubilait :

« Il vous va parfaitement mademoiselle. J’avais peur qu’il ne soit un peu grand. C’est que vous êtes minuscule. »

Parfaitement bien adapté à elle ? Trop grand ? Ne serait-il pas un peu petit plutôt ? A moins que ça ne soit une question d’habitude. Complètement asphyxiée, Chizuru se tint à une chaise posée non loin d’elle pour ne pas défaillir :

« Vous pouvez encore le serrer vous souhaitez encore plus affiner vos courbes, lui expliqua encore la femme derrière elle qui ne devait pas se rendre compte que sa cliente devenait de plus en plus bleue à cause du manque d’air. Si nous passions à la suite, laissez-moi vous présenter nos crinolines². »

Crinoline ? Chizuru ne comprit pas de quoi elle parlait mais ce mot sonnait trop tortueux pour elle :

« Vous voyez, dit la vendeuse en présentant un objet ressemblant à une cage, ça se met autour de la taille et ça permet de donner de l’ampleur à votre jupe »

La dame semblait vraiment enthousiaste et décidée de la vêtir à la dernière mode occidentale. Là qu’elle y repensait, Chizuru ne se souvenait pas avoir fait la demande d’un vêtement masculin. Déjà qu’elle parvenait à peine à respirer avec ce cornet, il fallait encore qu’on lui enserre la taille avec cette "crise de la ligne". Etait-ce vraiment un atelier de couture ou le repaire de criminels venus d’ailleurs pour annihiler leur race ? Chizuru frissonna. Dans quel pétrin s’était-elle fourrée ? La voilà ligotée, sa vie ne tenant qu’à un souffle. Elle ne pourrait jamais s’enfuir en courant, elle était perdue.  
Lorsque des points noirs apparurent devant ses yeux ainsi qu’une forte sensation de vertige, Chizuru crut qu’elle allait mourir à cause de son manque d’attention. Elle allait décéder ici, loin de son bien-aimé, ignorée de tous, et ces criminels jetteraient son cadavre dans la rivière. Intérieurement, la jeune fille pria pour qu’on lui vienne en aide. Hijikata, Nagakura ou même Kazama. Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Non, elle devait vivre car elle avait fait la promesse de veiller sur cet homme qui l’attendait à Ezo. Elle devait se sortir toute seule de ce pétrin dans lequel elle s’était elle-même fourguée. Elle devait se libérer de ces lacets qui lui comprimaient la poitrine et fuir de cet endroit où l’on cherchait à lui nuire. Elle serait forte, pour elle, pour Hijikata qu’elle aimait, pour tous ces braves hommes décédés, et pour honorer son rang d’oni de sang pur.

Avec l’énergie du désespoir, Chizuru se redressa et fonça sur son kimono avant de dévoiler son kodachi qu’elle avait gardé caché pour paraître plus civilisée et pour ne pas éveiller la méfiance de ces occidentaux. Sans hésitation, elle trancha le tissu et inspira une grande bouffée d’air :

« Mais qu’avez-vous fait ! » s’écria derrière elle la dame scandalisée par son geste.

Essoufflée, Chizuru sentit ses jambes la lâcher à cause du manque d’oxygène. Il n’en était pas moins qu’elle gardait son arme fermement entre ses deux poings moites en direction de son agresseur, le regard vaguement farouche. L’occidentale écarquilla ses étranges yeux bleus avant d’avoir un mouvement de recul. Elle posa ses deux mains sur sa poitrine relativement généreuse avant d’articuler dans une langue inconnue pour Chizuru :

« Chéri »

Immédiatement, l’époux fit irruption dans la pièce. Gênée, Chizuru s’empressa de cacher sa poitrine avec son kimono sans lâcher son arme qu’elle tenait à présent d’une seule main, le pointant avec hésitation de l’homme à la femme, de la femme à l’homme. Décidément, elle était encore loin d’être une guerrière, mais ça viendrait, elle ne laisserait pas faire.

Le marchand observa la pièce. Le corset taillé, la cliente désapée et arborant une allure plus défensive qu’offensive. Chizuru restait sur ses gardes mais l’homme, à sa grande surprise, croisa les bras avant de regarder son épouse d’un air affligé :

« Tu as encore recommencé, la réprimanda-t-il avec calme avant de prendre un grand morceau de tissu qu’il déposa sur les épaules de la petite japonaise pour qu’elle cache sa nudité. Veuillez excuser ma femme, elle a tendance à trop vite s’emporter dès qu’une cliente entre dans la boutique. Il n’est pas rare qu’un de nos corsets soit déchiré et que ces demoiselles et dames s’enfuient en courant. N’ayez crainte, elle n’est pas méchante. Elle ne comprend juste pas que vous n’êtes pas habituées à porter ce genre de dessous très serré.  
\- J’étais pourtant sure qu’elle n’y sentirait rien, menue comme elle est, plaida l’épouse. Regardez-moi, j’en porte un bien serré et je fais au moins le triple de votre taille.  
\- Les occidentaux sont incroyables, à moins qu’ils ne soient simplement masochistes, pensa Chizuru qui renfila son kimono avant de rengainer son épée et se redresser pour saluer l’homme. Je m’excuse d’avoir saccagé l’un de vos vêtements. Je vous paierai.  
\- N’en faîtes rien, tout ceci est la faute de mon épouse. J’espère que cette petite peur lui donnera une bonne leçon.  
\- Ces Japonaises ne sont décidément pas robustes. J’ai bien peur de ne pas posséder de modèle plus petit pour vous, chère demoiselle.  
\- Mais je ne suis pas ici pour une robe mais une tenue d’homme » s’empressa de rectifier Chizuru qui n’avait pas envie d’être à nouveau ficelée comme de la viande.

L’homme retint un gloussement, la femme arbora un air contrarié et repris ses grands gestes et discours comme quoi c’était fort dommage qu’une mignonne demoiselle comme elle s’habille en homme et porte des armes, qu’elle ferait mieux de se trouver un mari. La jeune fille ne lui en voulut pas, car au fond c’est ce qu’elle souhaitait. Elle jouait les fortes, mais elle rêvait d’une vie paisible auprès d’un mari aimant à qui elle donnerait des enfants. Une vie normale, simplement, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement car l’homme qu’elle aimait était un samourai qui lui avait abandonné sa vie paisible de paysan pour aller combattre. 

Le destin s’avère cruel, mais rien ne sera plus jamais plus douloureux pour Chizuru que ce corset qui lui avait laissé quelques marques heureusement réversibles sur sa peau nacrée.

\\*****/

¹ Corset : sous-vêtement féminin porté du XVIe siècle au début du XXe siècle comportant des baleines et destiné à modeler le buste suivant des critères esthétiques variables au fil des époques. C'est une pièce de vêtement rigide (sans souplesse ni élasticité) qui a essentiellement deux effets : d'une part affiner la taille, d'autre part maintenir la poitrine (source : wikipédia)

² Crinoline : sous-vêtement du XIXe siècle, tissu épais et résistant permettant, quand il est transformé en jupon, de supporter le poids de la jupeet de lui donner de l'ampleur (source : wikipédia)


	9. Fuck la logique

Chikage Kazama, héritier d’une puissante lignée d’oni, n’était pas peu fier de son statut. Il tenait donc à se faire respecter, admirer voire même idolâtrer pour sa prestance et sa force, que le monde se mette à ses pieds, qu’on flatte sa chevelure couleur soleil tellement rare sur ces terres nippones. Persuadé d’être un élu, un surhomme, un tombeur, il avait passé sa vie à se faire choyer par les domestiques de sa demeure, à se faire protéger par Amagiri et complimenter par son père pour sa dextérité grandissante chaque jour. Les femmes aimaient son petit côté démoniaque, sa voix grave et virile, et ses jambes blanches et succulentes. Oui, le débat n’avait besoin d’avoir lieu, Chikage Kazama était tout bonnement un être divin, tout autant que l’était son kimono préféré, blanc comme la neige, belle et tranchante à la fois. Ca lui correspondait si bien, et son haori marron comme le tronc du cerisier, symbole de force, de droiture, ainsi que d’autres couleurs et accessoires qui lui donnaient une allure des plus remarquable et qui faisait tout autant ressortir sa beauté naturelle et ses nombreux talents innés.

Seulement, ces dernières années, Chikage Kazama s’est reçu les plus grosses claques de sa vie. Voilà maintenant qu’il ne cessait de répéter ce mot étranger dont il ne connaissait nullement la signification mais dont il se doutait que c’était pas du joli. 

Amagiri qui le traîne dans un clan d’humain en disant qu’ils ont une dette à rembourser

« Fuck »

Un humain vieux et malade qui sait boire au moins autant que lui. Lui qui se croyait le premier planétaire dans cette discipline

« Fuck »

Un humain éleveur de poules et faux guerrier qui lui tient tête, le désarme, le blesse au visage et qui se fait appeler « Démon » par ses subalternes alors que c’est lui le vrai oni de l’histoire.

« Fuck »

Une demoiselle, justement celle qu’il veut épouser, qui lui tient tête et refuse catégoriquement de le suivre et préfère tomber amoureuse du faux démon.

« Fuck »

Ce médecin de pacotille, difficile à croire qu’il a du sang Yukimura dans les veines, qui ose lui faire une leçon de morale

« Kazama-kun, vous fumez trop  
\- Fuck »

L’épée légendaire Doujigiri Yasutsuna qu’il ne parvient pas à retirer de son rocher même en tirant comme un demeuré. C’est Amagiri qui dut la libérer à sa place. La honte pour le superbe oni qu’il est :

« Fuck »

Et là, le pompon, Chikage Kazama qui glisse sur une plaque de glace et se retrouve fesse au sol, coccyx pété, kimono sali et déchiré, en convalescence pendant plusieurs mois. Et par-dessus tout, on lui balance :

« Votre tenue était quelque peu démodée de toute façon.  
\- Fuck et encore Fuck. »

Il jugeait cet éleveur de poules responsable de tous ses malheurs. Pendant sa convalescence, le blond réfléchit jour et nuit à comment lui voler la vedette et l’idée lui apparut enfin pendant qu’un médecin examinait son divin derrière :

« Je sais ! Son secret, c’est la couleur de ses vêtements.  
\- Hein ! »

Théorie pour le moins bidon mais c’est tout ce qu’il avait trouvé. La couleur mauve, bien qu’efféminée à son goût, devait forcément posséder un pouvoir secret. C’est alors qu’il contacta les meilleurs couturiers de la capitale et leur fit part de sa demande. Il souhaitait une tenue occidentale mais qui ne s’éloignait pas trop du design des kimonos nippons, avant de leur donner une grosse somme d’argent largement déraisonnable en ces temps de guerre. Kazama ne lésinait jamais quand il s’agissait de son confort personnel. Il exigeait un tissu de qualité, résistant et léger pour que sa splendide peau n’aie ni à grelotter, encore moins à transpirer, le tout dans une couleur mauve. Les travailleurs s’exécutèrent, trop heureux de la somme versé, mais bien vite les revendications drastiques de leur client les firent tous tomber en dépression. Ils durent recommencer plusieurs fois pour satisfaire les désirs égoïste de l’héritier des Kazama assez pointilleux quand il s’agissait de SA tenue occidentale qui devait avoir plus de classe que toutes les autres.

Après des jours où les stylistes battirent leur record de patrons jetés à a poubelle, ils convirent enfin du design. Immédiatement, les couturiers se mirent au travail, mais la première version de l’habit s’avéra trop juste. Son inactivité tout le long de sa convalescence lui avait valu une prise de poids. Non satisfait de son petit bidon naissant et prenant place sur ses superbes abdominaux, Kazama entama régime et entraînement intensif. Manquerait plus que ce gardien de poule le batte en duel. Et puis quoi encore !

Le long manteau mauve fut alors agrandi, et cette fois fut trop large. Fatigués des exigences du blondinet, les couturiers proposèrent alors un accessoire afin d’ajuster l’habit à sa taille. Chikage s’en contenta, trouvant le dit accessoire plutôt classieux et s’accordait même très bien à sa tenue, comme n’importe quoi sur lui de toute façon. 

Cet accessoire était une version occidentale des obi et se nommait « ceinture ». Le principe était simple, bien que tout semblait facile pour un génie tel que lui. Au lieu d’un nœud, il suffisait de passer une extrémité dans une boucle, ajuster et coincer en faisant pénétrer cette étrange tige métallique dans un des trous. Rien de plus simple, vraiment, c’est juste que Kazama se retrouva face à un cruel dilemme. Soit bien serrer et faire passer son superbe manteau pour une robe, et là adieu sa virilité et bonjour les moqueries. Ou sinon garder du leste avec cette fois le risque que l’accessoire ne tombe à ses chevilles. Il pourrait s’y prendre les pieds dedans et se vautrer face à l’ennemi. Il n’en perdrait pas moins de sa classe car il s’était aussi spécialisé dans les chutes avec panache, n’empêche que ça pourrait lui coûter la victoire. Bref, les deux choix ne lui convenaient guère :

« Ca ne va pas, il manque un trou.  
\- C’est pourtant une ceinture standard. Toutes les autres ont le même nombre de trous situés aux mêmes distances que la vôtre.  
\- Est-ce que vous me prenez pour quelqu’un de standard ? A homme exceptionnel, ceinture exceptionnelle. Moi je dis qu’il manque un trou juste ici pour ajuster parfaitement cette ceinture à ma taille. »

Et donc, à force de regards menaçants, les commerçants acceptèrent d’ajouter un trou à la ceinture en se disant que les japonais faisaient vraiment des manières.

Au final, à force d’exigence, Kazama fut finalement en partie satisfait de sa tenue, de son allure, de la qualité des tissus résistants et confortables. Son éternelle insatisfaction résidera toujours dans cet accessoire situé au niveau de sa taille. Pour cause, il était obligé de rentrer son ventre déjà plat et musclé pour fait correctement pénétrer cette tige dans le bon trou. Une manœuvre encore plus délicate que l’action du coït dans lequel il excellait également. Ici, il faut serrer plus loin que le trou pour parvenir à la faire rentrer dedans. Même avec de l’entraînement, ça restait une tâche délicate. Chikage en conclut simplement :

« Fuck la logique, cette mode est vraiment à chier, dit-il en ajoutant un obi nippon par-dessus la ceinture maudite afin de rappeler ses origines. Qu’est-ce qu’il faut pas faire pour rester classe ! »

L’habit avait peut-être changé, mais la personnalité hautaine à souhait de l’oni semblait s’obstiner à rester figée, sans qu’il ne fasse rien pour s’arranger. De toute façon, en kimono, mode occidentale ou même tout nu, il restait persuadé d’être le meilleur bretteur que le monde n’aie jamais connu, meilleur oni, meilleur buveur, meilleur fumeur avec une santé d’acier, meilleur charmeur également malgré tous les contre-exemple énoncés plus haut. Même au moment de mourir, il n’oubliait de pas faire son sourire super classe de la mort qui tue, c’est le cas de le dire, pour que le monde entier se souvienne de lui.


End file.
